Steven Jay Blum
Steven Jay Blum (1960-) Deaths in Film *''Akira ''(2001; anime) Member/Hospital Doctor/Scientist: The "Resistance Member" is shot to death by the police after attempting to escape with Takashi (Cody MacKenzie). The "Hospital Doctor" is blown to pieces by Tetsuo (Joshua Seth) after he unleashes a psychic energy wave on him, the Scientist is presumably killed along with almost everyone else when Akira blows up Tokyo. *''Metropolis ''(2002; anime) Lamp: Shot to death by The Minster Of State Skunk's (Dan Woren) men after he overthrows the president. *''Resident Evil:Degeneration ''(2008; animated) Glenn: Dies of infection after being bitten in the arm by a zombie, he is later shot to death by government agents after becoming a zombie. Deaths in Television *''Digimon Adventure 02: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny'' (2001; anime) ''BlackWarGreymon: Disintegrates into bits of data after he sacrificed himself to shield Cody's grandfather from getting hit by Oikawa's (Jamieson Price) darkness beam. *Cowboy Bebop: The Real Folk Blues Part II ''(2001; anime) Spiegel: Presumably bleeds to death after being slashed in the stomach by Vicious (Skip Stellecht). *''Rurouni Kenshin: The Man Who Is Chosen For Victory ''(2003; anime) Shishio: Burns to death after his body overheats during a sword fight with Kenshin (Richard Cansino). *''Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain'' (2004; anime) Darcia: Disintegrated by the Paradise pool after he touches it. *''Naruto: Zabuza In The Snow ''(2006; anime) Momochi: Bleeds to death after being stabbed by Gato's men with multiple weapons. *''The Legend Of Korra: End Game ''(2012; animated) Amon/Noatak: Killed in an explosion along with his brother Tarrlok (Dee Bradley Baker), when Tarrlok overrides the ignition in their boat's engine causing it to explode. Deaths in Video Game *''The Dig (1995) '[Dr Ludger Brink]: Falls to his death when he accidentally uncovers a cave entrance directly beneath him. He is later brought back to life with one of the alien crystals by Robert Patrick. He dies a second time towards the end of the game when he loses his balance under the weight of the rock he was trying to kill Robert with, causing Steven to topple over the edge of a cliff. At the very end of the game, Steven is brought back to life one last time by the returning aliens, along with Mari Weiss. *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004) [Andrei the Tzimisce / Courier / Sabbat Thug] "Andrei" dies following a boss battle with the player character in his lair at the bottom of the Hallowbrook Hotel. "The Courier" is ambushed and presumably killed by Andrei's mutant creations; while we don't actually see the death occur, we do hear the Courier being dragged into the sewers and it's established that Andrei killed everyone else associated with the snuff tape, so Steven's death is virtually guaranteed. "The Sabbat Thug" is shot in the heart by Armando Valdes-Kennedy following a confrontation between him, Armando and the player character. *Killer7' '(2005)' [''Kenjiro Matsuoka / Benjamin Keane / Trevor Pearlharbor]: Playing multiple roles, "Kenjiro Matsuoka" is shot in the head by Greg Eagles if the player chooses to kill him; his fate is dependent on the player's actions. "Benjamin Keane" shoots himself in the head while playing Russian roulette with Greg. "Trevor Pearlharbor" is hit in the chest by a particle beam intended for Michael Gough after Michael dodges the beam. ("Kenjiro Matsuoka" survives the game if the player lets him live.) *''Dead Rising ''(2006) Hudson/Roger Hall: "Cliff" dies from his wounds after being defeated by the player. "Roger" can be killed depending on which weapons you use on him during his boss battle, most commonly either gun shots or explosives. *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) 'Grunt/Wilson/Crewman Matthews/The Shadow Broker As with all squad members, "Grunt" can die during the suicide mission if certain requirements are not met: he can either be killed in shipboard accidents during the approach to the Collector base, shot in the head with an energy weapon while trying to shut a door, shot to death leading a squad, killed fighting the Collectors if tasked with holding the line, or crushed by falling rubble. "Wilson" is shot in the chest by Yvonne Strahovski, after being discovered as a traitor to Cerberus. "Crewman Matthews" can be liquefied along with the rest of the ''Normandy's crew if the player doesn't reach the Collector Base in time. Finally, "The Shadow Broker" is killed following a boss battle with the player character, when Ali Hillis psychically shatters an energy barrier above his head, vaporizing him instantly. *Mass Effect 3 ''(2012) '[Urdnot Grunt] If the player did not complete his loyalty mission in the previous game and chooses to save the Rachni Queen instead of Aralakh Company during this game, Steven will die in battle with the Rachni. In the event that he survives, Steven can also die in two of the game's endings: (Destroy), in which he and the rest of the characters are wiped out along with the Reapers if not enough war assets have been acquired; (Refusal) in which he is killed along with the rest of the surviving cast by the Reapers. Gallery 4758-542665015.jpg|As Darcia in 'Wolf's Rain' Adieu-darcia.jpg|Animated death in 'Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain' normal_blackwargrey0055.jpg|Animated death in 'Digimon Adventure 02: BlackWarGreymon's Destiny' Death_of_Noatak_and_Tarrlok.png|Steven Jay Blum's animated death in The Legend of Korra: End Game. Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Blum, Steven Jay Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Brought back from the dead